Siguiente estación
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Yaoi, AU.: . El metro es un lugar mágico y extraño dónde se pueden narrar toda clase de historias. En esta estación, La felicidad se presenta de muchas maneras, o eso es lo que pesaba Hiroto, un día vas en el metro sin nada mas que una playera y tus shorts, y un extraño te regala unos tennis. Sólo había una explicación para esto: Aliens. (Segunda estación: HirotoXRyuuji)
1. Unicornio Rosa Invisible

**Género— AU** (Universo altero) **Yaoi **(Multiparing) **Comedia, romance. **

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go. No me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Level-5 ®. La música usada en esta historia es propiedad de sus autores y compositores.

**Música del capítulo**— Missing y Taking over me de Evanescence.

**Nota—** ¡Allo! Vengo con este pequeño proyecto que surgió entre las estaciones del metro de la ciudad de México. Es algo raro con una narración un poco extraña que espero les agrade, cada estación en un shot diferente con diferentes parejas, en sí, las historias no tienen mucho que ver una con la otra pero todo se desarrolla en la misma línea y tiempo. El orden tampoco tiene mucho que ver. Trataré de actualiza cada 3 semanas o menos. Depende del tiempo, usualmente estoy con Sacro culto. Sin más

Buena lectura~

* * *

**Primera estación:** Unicornio rosa invisible. (FubukiXGoenji~GoenjiXFubuki)

* * *

Shirou Fubuki, tenía que admitir su insana obsesión por aquel muchacho que, durante 2 años tomó el metro con él. No sabía su nombre, solo que estudiaban en la misma secundaria, portaban el uniforme de Raimon pero iban en grados distintos. Tomaban el metro en la estación cercana a la escuela, en un horario fuera de clases, sabía que él jugaba soccer por el balón y maleta deportiva que siempre llevaba consigo. Él por su lado, se entretenía en el taller de artes haciendo garabatos en las paredes y sus libretas. ¡Amaba dibujar!

Curiosamente, siempre elegían de los últimos vagones, debido a que siempre venían vacíos o con poca gente, Shirou se sentaba a lado de la puerta y el otro chico hasta el otro lado.

Al finalizar la primavera del segundo año de secundaria, se animaron a sonreírse. Pero nada más. El chico de cabellos plateados, se convenció a sí mismo que lo que estaba pasando con él y su cuerpo era una mala pasada de la pubertad, porque esos cambios radicales, la voz y bellos por todos lados hacían que la anatomía ajena le pareciera algo llamativo. Sí, ese sujeto lo era. Al momento en que tus padres quieren tocar ese tema tan especial –las abejas y las flores- sabes que estás jodido, porque solo deseas que ese hombre de cabellos crema te meta su aguijón en tu flor. Sí, Shirou sabía que era una bella florecilla naciendo en un campo de insectos que matarían por sus pétalos. Odiaba a la naturaleza, porque a sus 15 años no había podido pasar a la mitad de sus compañeros de clase y su voz era solo un hilo delicado de color rosado en contraste con los gruesos cables de los que le rodeaban.

Su madre decía que tarde o temprano sería un hombre, hecho y derecho. Y él, él lo dudaba. En más, sabía que no era así.

Retomando el tema: No sabía ni su nombre, solo que estaba por graduarse, jugaba soccer y era sexy. ¡Ah! Y que bajaba en la estación que daba en el hospital general. Se preguntó si tenía algún familiar allí o que simplemente viva cerca.

Cuando entro a tercer año lo dejo de ver. Ese año no pasaron grandes cosas, en realidad fue aburrido y cuando se gradúo desistió de volver a verle, porque nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar quién era, solo sabía, que jugaba soccer y era bueno en ello.

A decisión de sus padres, volvió a su ciudad natal a estudiar la preparatoria. Tres años pasaron y paulatinamente se olvidó de él, como todo. Nunca creció como su madre quiso, es más, parecía que se había encogido. Su cuerpo aunque cambió tenía cierta comparación con las figuras de porcelana que adornaban la sala y pues, ella, ella era feliz con su hija. Equis de, equis de.

A sus 19 años. Retornó a Inazuma, y entró a la escuela de diseño que, curiosamente estaba cerca de la de medicina y ciencias políticas. Al comenzar su nueva vida, rentó un departamento cerca de la zona que le hacía solo tomar tres estaciones de un punto a otro, bendita beca del estado. Ese día, el marcado con el cuarenta y tres en su calendario escolar, modificó dos de sus clases, lo que le hacía salir a las siete de la noche, la hora pico dentro del metro. Se maldijo, a él y a todas sus estúpidas clases de teoría de la retórica y del discurso por ser eternas… y aburridas. En fin.

Como fue su costumbre avanzó entre la gente hasta el final del andén y esperó a que la gente delante de él se adentrara al vagón que acababa de llegar, se puso firme como un árbol en medio de la tormenta cuando el flujo de gente que bajo, debido a que pronto comenzaría el turno nocturno. Cuando el rio de gente cedió se metió y se quedó cerca de la puerta. Llevaba sus audífonos y como era una tarde soleada y feliz, decidió poner música triste (?) Era una bonita balada de Evanescence, vieja en realidad, pero su día había sido mierda, sobre mierda, con olor y sabor a mierda –y un moñito encima- y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a su casa, hacer la tarea y dormir.

Por azares del destino, su cuello decidió no cooperar y negarse a girar bien, por lo que ladeo la cabeza para poder tronarlo y allí lo vio.

Canción de fondo del demonio.

"…_**y si sangro, sangraré, sabiendo a que a ti no te importa, y su sueño, lo hago contigo~"**_

Ese tipo. 3 kilómetros más alto, 3 kilos más atractivo, y 3 metros con el cabello largo. Era él, dejaría de llamarse Fubuki _Lopez_ si no lo era. Piel morena,-más de lo usual- cabello rubio claro y largo, recogido en una coleta en su nuca, con algunos mechones sobre sus rostro, llevaba varios libros en sus brazos y un café en su mano derecha y vestía de blanco, totalmente de blanco. Por sus rápidas y astutas deducciones, supuso que estudiaba medicina o algo relacionado con ello. Su cara cansada y la forma en como bebía su café se lo dijo todo. Lo contempló en silenció con otra canción triste de fondo y su estación estaba cerca. ¿Qué hacer? Acosarlo como el enfermo mental que **no** era, o bajar y dejar pasar su única oportunidad de sexo salvaje con un futuro médico.

Y ¡Tieeeeeempo!

Él bajo una estación antes que él. Maldice su café, su escuela y su sensual cabello. Se dio una _facepalm_ mental y bajó en su estación, caminó hasta su casa y se dejó caer sobre su sillón como el perdedor que era. Rogaba al Unicornio rosa invisible en el cual creía fervientemente para que tuvieran un segundo encuentro. Y sus plegarias fueron oídas al tercer día, y lo volvió a encontrar. Sólo que todo su valor se fue al carajo cuando lo vio con dos chicos más. Vestidos de igual forma y ahora con grandes mochilas. Los maldijo. A la semana siguiente lo siguió viendo desde las sombras del lado contrario del vagón y él no había notado su presencia. Algo debía de hacer. Con desesperación estuvo a punto de preguntar a Yahoo respuestas como ligar a un futuro médico. Pensó tontamente en accidentarse frente a él y gritar "!Hay in medico por aquí!" pero le pareció extrema, pero en sí, la idea central del plan no era mala.

Se durmió ese día con el cabello húmedo, con la ventana abierta y en ropa interior. Pero al venir de un clima extremadamente frío, el plan A, no funciono. Así pues, se duchó esa mañana con agua helada y solo se puso una playera sin mangas y un short con sus gafas gruesas y tenis sencillos. Tomó tres helados, pero nada. Plan B, también un fracaso. A las dos semanas sus intentos por enfermarse se vivieron abajo. Estúpidas inyecciones que solo te joden la vida. Algún día debía de hablarle ¿cierto? Se dejaron de ver por 4 años y el destino los había puesto de nuevo en el vagón. Su stress mental llego al punto de sentir calor, sí, ese estúpido lugar estaba caliente, tocó su rostro varias veces y se refresco con sus manos frías se dejó caer en su asiento y espero por su estación. Al siguiente día, su estado era crítico, se durmió en dos clases y no dejo de toser, llevó la misma bufanda que le hizo compañía durante sus años ñoños de estudiante de secundaria, por la tarde salió tambaleándose con dos de sus porta planos en su espalda. Se sentía molido. Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en la puerta contraria por la que debía de salir, moviéndose al ritmo del metro. Cerró los ojos al toque caliente de una mano en su frente.

—Tomate dos analgésicos, date una ducha helada y descansa. — dijo una voz completamente ajena, que apenas y se escuchaba lejana. —Mañana te traigo un par de antibióticos.

Y con eso, bajo en su estación. Shirou se quedó viendo bobamente la puerta que apenas se cerrada y el fugaz vistazo que le echó antes de ponerse de nuevo en movimiento.

¡Unicornio rosa invisible, te amo!

Se rió como estúpido y no le importo que las chicas que iban a su lado le miraran raro, hizo lo que él le dijo, compró algo rápido en la farmacia, se ducho y se metió en la cama con esperanza en su corazón y garganta. Realmente se sentía mal.

La siguiente tarde llegó temprano al metro, dos horas de hecho –ya saben, por si él llegaba antes- y cuando lo vio entre toda la gente sonrió internamente… y maldijo a los dos chicos que venían con él – los mismos dela otra vez- se acercó a él y de su mochila sacó una bolsa negra y se la extendió.

—Tomate una cada 12hrs, por siete días. Ni una hora más, ni una menos. Acaba el tratamiento junto con los analgésicos, abrígate bien y tomate el fin de semana. — le dijo con voz queda. Estúpida y sensual voz.

Su cerebro tuvo una falla de conexión, se había caído el sistema, y no emitió sonido alguno, salvó una especie de gruñido gutural. ¿Eso había sido un 'si doctor'? El moreno le sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta y volvió con sus amigos, y él, él perdió el metro. Reaccionó cuando su celular sonó.

Todo eso había sido un especie de laxus extraño y excitante dónde todo acababa en sexo salvaje, en su mente claro estaba. Comparó la sensación del roce con su mano como cuando se pasaba de idiota con un cuadro de LCD, entre colores brillantes y una tremenda sed –y ganas de bailar-. Debía dejar las drogas pero sus amigos imaginarios se enojarían con él. Como le había recetado, se tomó todo el fin de semana para ser un paracito, se hizo un capullo humano en su cama y solo salió para ir al baño y comer. Ese lunes se sentía mucho mejor. Espero al guapo estudiante de medicina, pero nunca llegó. Y así paso un mes entero en el que posiblemente sus horarios hubieran cambiado. Maldito Unicornio de mierda que te da la comida en la boca y te la quita. ¡Lo estaba trolleando!

Tercera etapa de resignación en proceso.

A mediados del segundo mes desde su última interacción, se lo volvió a encontrar. Se hiperventilo y se puso nervioso. ¡Ese tenía que ser el día! Entraron al vagón y no se esperó, venía solo y sin ningún distractor cerca. Solo esa canción que le dio una patada en el culo para armarse de valor. Se quitó los grandes audífonos de marca que solía usar y dejo el sonido se escapara de ellos.

"_**¿Pero quién decide qué soñar? El sueño lo decido yo… creo en ti~ renunciaré a todo por encontrarte…Tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar…"**_

Futuro novio psicópata en camino.

—Hola.— saludó tratando de sonar natural. Él le volteó a ver y esbozó una sencilla sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado? — respondió.

—Mejor gracias. Te he estado buscando para agradecerte. Pero después de aquella vez, no te volví a ver.

—Si. —Asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. — Me fui todo el mes pasado a hacer algunos trabajos de campo. Y apenas volví hace unos días. He tenido que reponerme de algunas clases. Y ya sabes. — llevó sus manos hasta su cuello. —Estoy hecho polvo.

—¿Estudias medicina?— preguntó lo obvio. Se regañó mentalmente. Este solo asintió y le vio de pies a cabeza.

—¿Arquitectura?

Shirou hizo una mueca graciosa, de asco. Y luego rió.

—Diseño. —Afirmó con orgullo. —Si esa imagen doy, tengo que trabajar más en mi apariencia. Comenzaré a usar sandalias y ropa llena de pintura.

—No lo digo por ofender. — corrigió rápidamente, a lo que el platinado negó con la cabeza tranquilamente. —Me disculpo. — una estación para bajar.

—Bueno. ¿Te volveré a ver por estos rumbos?

—Si mis profesores no me desprecian y me envían de campo, quizá.

—Suena bien— había admitido con toda sinceridad. —Bueno, entonces te veré por aquí. — afirmó cuando estaban cerca de la estación en la que él bajaría.

—Usualmente salgó a las cinco, pero me tomó mi tiempo para volver a casa. — miró de reojo el reloj dentro del vagón. —Deberías pensar en mover tus horarios, me dejarías dormir un par de horas más.

El de ojos grises arqueó una ceja, confundido. ¿A que venía ese comentario? Quizá había una indirecta dentro de esas palabras. Pero él era muy idiota para deducirlo por sí mismo y el Unicornio no ayudaría –ya había hecho mucho por él- Las puertas se abrieron y el salió.

—¡Espera! — exclamó. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shuuya. Goenji Shuuya. — contestó cuando las puertas daban el pitido de que se cerrarían pronto. —Nos vemos mañana, Fubuki.

_Poker face_

Al llegar a su casa, abrió el refrigerador y solo estaba esa lata de cerveza que pedía a gritos ser violada. La tomó y de un trago la consumió. Trató de acomodar el orden de los hechos acontecidos en los últimos minutos. Él sabía su nombre. Sabía sus horarios de clases y apostó su colección de discos de Evanescene a que sabía que moría por él. ¡Sexo salvaje, sexo salvaje! Pensó. De pronto se sintió el sano en esa futura relación, porque él, Goenji había llevado su obsesión por Fubuki del otro lado. Se sintió halagado por ser el acosado y no el acosador. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo los papeles se habían invertido? Se estremeció y volteó a ver a la ventana, se asomó y no lo vio. Entrecerró los ojos, no era un buen stalker.

Shirou de Goenji. No, no, no. Shuuya de Fubuki, eso sonaba mejor.

_**Like it.**_

A Fubuki –lobo legendario- y a sus amigos imaginarios les gusta esto.

* * *

**Notas**— Y así acabo~ al final el loco psicópata resulto ser Goenji, en sí, no estoy considerando hacer segundas parte de los shots, quiero que se queden con la idea central de esta historia y que cada una piense lo que quiera de lo que fue de ellos. Yo creo que al final si tuvieron sexo salvaje.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: ****"Unicornio rosa invisible**" es una Diosa, por así decirlo, que en sí es una sátira sobre la religión y las creencias. Osease es una mera Burla de Shirou usa para referente a un ser superior como Dios. Cito: "_Los unicornios rosas invisibles son seres de gran energía espiritual. Lo sabemos porque son capaces de ser a la vez rosas e invisibles. Como todas las religiones, la religión de la Unicornio Rosa Invisible se basa en la lógica tanto como en la fe. Tenemos fe en que los unicornios son rosas; y por la lógica sabemos que son invisibles, ya que no podemos verlos_"

Sin más, gracias por leer, dejen acá abajo su comentario, sobre la historia o si vale la pena hacer más referencias de ellos en el futuro. Probablemente la segunda estación sean Hiroto y Midorikawa~

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**


	2. Aliens

**Música del capítulo—** "Get lucky" de Daft punk.

**Nota—** Tarde pero seguro. Esta estación me costó mucho trabajo, la verdad sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero el problema fue llegar allí. Agradezco mucho los comentarios y ya trabajo en responderlos :D No sé realmente como quedó, es decir, vieron una trama en el pasado, y no quiero que esperen algo similar. No sé si me explico. Pero bueno, sin más.

Buena lectura~

* * *

**Segunda estación:** Sólo hay una explicación para esto: Aliens (HirotoXMidorikawa)

* * *

El metro es un lugar sagrado.

Santo en realidad.

Así pensaba Hiroto. Un pobre niño rico sin amigos, ni amor. La estación es un lugar dónde pensar las cosas. Invertir el tiempo en pensar lo que harás el resto de tu vida. Hacer una carrera, casarte, pretender procrear, dirigir una aburrida empresa multimillonaria, joderte el resto de tu vida porque no hiciste nada de lo que querías y que tus familiares esperen por tu muerte, ansiosos de tu herencia. Herencia que destinaras a la caridad de un hogar de huérfanos, dejando a tu viuda ingrata y a sus mocosos –porque sabes que no serán tus hijos- en la calle y tú te pudrirás en el infierno ya que en realidad eres homosexual, un pobre pendejo homosexual sin la capacidad de dar un paso fuera del closet. Sí, así pensaba Hiroto de camino a su casa tras de un largo y tedioso día en una aburrida escuela de niños ricos.

Bendito sea el metro, lugar sagrado dónde puedes pensar toda clase de obscenidades y leer en la comodidad de los asientos de fierro al ritmo de cada estación.

La vida de Hiroto era aburrida. Llena de ruido sin sentido que solo podía ser reprimida por sus audífonos –gigantes- que valían más que la vida de cualquier mocoso dentro de ese vagón.

Ese día en particular, había salido tarde. A las siete, por desgracia. Entró al vagón y encontró asiento cerca de la puerta. 8 estaciones pasaron cuando llegó a la cual denominaban "Raimon" y allí comenzó su pesadilla.

Dicen que la felicidad viene de maneras insospechadas.

§

Uno de esos días vas como cualquier otro, escuchando un poco de Datf punk y de pronto una risa rompe tu hermosa esfera de confort. Alzas la mirada y otra vez, y otra. Buscas al frente y al lado izquierdo, pero en realidad del derecho es de dónde viene semejaste graznido, como si estuvieran desollando a un animal. Pobrecilla ave. Atinas solo a enarcar una ceja y subirle el volumen a lo que se supone que tiene que ser tu mágico escudo anti-ruido. Pero ese sujeto de cabello verde –joder, chingame la retina- tiene un timbre tan potente que es capaz de sobrepasar el nivel 10 de tu Iphone.

Y todo se va a carajo.

Te le quedas viendo fijamente. Como un gato que mira a otro mientras se baña. Porta el Uniforme de Raimon y lleva debajo de su brazo derecho una maleta deportiva y por su aspecto descuidado, debe de jugar soccer –deporte de barbaros- bueno, en realidad lo compruebas al ver el balón que otro de sus amigos lleva. Lo mira de arriba abajo y lo ignoras.

Mentira.

Te le quedas viendo todo el viaje. Intentas comprender como su risa puede ser el doble de potente que tu mágico escudo.

Solo hay una explicación para esto: Aliens.

Bajas en tu respectiva estación y lo empujas con el hombro en el proceso. Él te grita _"!Hijo de puta!_" , pero no lo escuchas. Las puertas se cierran y cuando miras de reojo él está siguiéndote por los vagones con forme el metro se mueve y a medida que este aumenta su velocidad. Lo dejas atrás.

Pasas la mitad de la noche entendiendo que fue lo que paso este mismo día. No duermes más que cinco horas – y no son lo suficiente- como para aguantar despierto en clase en tu carísimo asiento de miles de dólares que tus padres te han costeado. Ignoras a todo el mundo – como siempre- y vuelves al metro. La suerte te sonríe y no te encuentras de nuevo a ese grupillo de revoltosos de la escuela Raimon, pero al pasar por la estación inevitablemente levantas la vista para ver cómo se prende el foquito de la estación. La puerta se abre y se cierra y todo en tu vida parece volver a la normalidad.

Tu vida es cada día más miserable. Tus padres te preguntan _"Hijito ¿Cuándo traerás a alguna novia?_" y tú solo responder _"Pronto"_ –Pronto cuando la consiga, cuando soborne a alguien, cuando me vaya de la casa, cuando te mueras y herede tu empresa, tan pronto como me sea posible.

—Pronto.—Aseguraste con esa bella sonrisa de 10, 000 dolares y años de ortodoncia.

Le pagas a tu mejor amiga en la vida –mentira es una puta más, según tú- una tal Reina para que haga de tu novia por medio año. La llevas a cenar varias veces, pero ignoras su interesante platica sobre que es mejor, si con varilla o con varilla. Tu madre parece satisfecha, la tomas de la mano y las llevas a casa. Le pagas como la puta que dices que es y la bajas de tu auto en la puerta de su casa. Ella no es mala, solo que así la has hecho. Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño en primer grado, cuando comprabas la amistad de tus amigos con dulces y ella te decía que baila más que eso, en su cumpleaños le diste una muñeca –carísima- y ella prefirió jugar con ese sucio balón y arrastrarse con los demás niños por la tierra. Y tú, tú te quedaste solito en el columpio pensando en que sería divertido que alguno de ellos se romperá algo –mentira, te hubiera encantado que te invitaran a jugar- Y así fue como recordaste que te volviste un hijo de puta. Porque no te invitaron a jugar soccer.

Deporte de barbaros.

Reconoces que a tus 17 años solo eres un niño rico más del montón. Sin talento alguno para nada, ni para la música, ni para las artes, mucho menos para los deportes. Excepto para los números. Los números sí que eran divertidos. Admites haber hecho una fiesta mental cuando más de la mitad de tu grado reprobó la asignatura de "Geometría analítica" y tú solo fuiste el ejemplo de la perfección inmaculada. A la clase siguiente, estabas siendo masacrado en la "bola caliente" por todos tus hermoso compañeros de clase –la novia incluida- te rompieron los lentes de carísima armazón de Giorgio Armani, tu reloj Luis Vuiton y no saben lo mucho que te dolió cuando colgaron de la alambrada tus tennis Nike ultimate edition del mundial. Pero tú, tú seguías con tu cara de "No pasa nada" al fin, lo material se recupera. Sin embargo también robaron tu mochila y tu uniforme y no que quedo de otra que irse a casa en short, playera y sin tennis. Sí, ese día fuiste muy miserable, pero allí ibas en el metro pretendiendo que nada paso. Hubieras podido tomar un taxi –mentira, llamarías a tu hermana llorando. Pero preferías la paz mental del metro.

—Hoy no fue tu día ¿Cierto?

Sientes de pronto que ya habías vivido ese momento.

Miras al chico que se sienta a su lado y no haces más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pero él no te mira.

—Pensaría que te asaltaron. Pero por tu aspecto, hiciste enojar mucho a alguien. — risa, la risa, allí estaba esa risa que no te dejo dormir por meses. —¿Novia celosa?

Pero no respondes, algo como un tic en tu ojo hace que él te miré con preocupación, estas molesto y mucho. Es él. Con el cabello más largo cayendo por sus hombros, con el mismo tono verdoso. Demasiado, pero de un momento a otro no recuerdas el porqué de toda tu ira, solo sabes que su risa te molesta y mucho. Te mira, y mira tus pies.

—¿De qué numero calzas?… nueve… quizá.

Sacó de su maleta deportiva un par de tennis casi nuevos, una imitación barata de unos buenos _converse_ y te los da. No sabes qué hacer con ellos, si aventárselos o ponértelos. Pero tu estación está cerca y no tienes mucho tiempo que pensar. Cosas rara de la vida, un extraño te da unos tennis en el metro. ¿Quién demonios te los da? ¿Dios, acaso? Dicen que él está en todos lados.

Sólo había una explicación para esto: Aliens.

—No puedo. — respondiste aún dudoso.

—Sé lo que es que te roben todo. A mí una vez me robaron toda la ropa. Y no pude regresar a casa ese día, me quede en el club toda la noche esperando que alguien llegara y me diera ropa. Nunca entres al equipo a la mitad de la temporada. Lo lamentarías.

—No practico deporte.

—Deberías, es divertido. — te sonrió y allí supiste que todo se fue a la mierda.

De pronto querías ponerle casa, darle un auto, joyas y una lencería de Victoria secrets –sepa Dios como carajos sabes de eso –mentira, te encantan esas mariconerias. Deseabas pedirle matrimonio, que fuera tu asistente y adoptar un hijo que se llamara Masaki (?)

—Me tengo que ir. — le levantaste rápidamente cuando estabas por llegar a la estación, tomaste los tennis y salientes del vagón a paso veloz. Ni un mísero "gracias". Te quedaste viendo como el metro se iba y el solo te hizo un gesto bonito con la mano y no hiciste nada más que bajar la cabeza como perro regañado. Rojo como tu cabello. Miraste con detenimiento los objetos en tus manos y leíste algo en el dorso "Ryuuji" pintado con pluma negra ¿Sería su nombre? O alguna palabra genérica para determinar que los tennis se llamaban así. Los calzaste y caminaste de regreso a casa.

Al llegar cerca de la cuadra de tu residencia te encontraste con tres de tus compañeros de clase y tu novia _de amentis_ con caras arrepentidas. Te pidieron perdón y te devolvieron todo, excepto sus tennis.

—Ya veremos cómo los bajamos mañana. — dijo uno de aspecto zorruno y gracioso.

—Déjenlo así.

Tomaste tus cosas y los ignoraste.

Cuando llegaste la Univerisdad te habías vuelto el doble de huraño y de desconfiado. Casi planeaste un plan maquiavélico para la fiesta de graduación dónde los matabas a todos al más puro estilo _Carrie_ –mentira, no fuiste y te quedaste en casa llorando como el marica que eres. Pero sin duda, tu carrera no era la más excitante del mundo. "Administración de empresas" para entonces eras todo lo que siempre quisiste **no **ser. Un homosexual virgen destinado a tener una empresa multimillonaria. Dejaste de usar el metro. Tenías un hermoso convertible BMW azul orfanato -el más triste de los azules- y eras la envía en la facultad.

Dos de tres chicas te hacían indirectas a diario y casi eres violado en el departamento de una. Solo por hacer un "trabajo" con ella. Pero tú, tú solo piensas en Ryuuji.

Desde ese día no se volvieron a ver.

A tus 19 años, habías madurado de ser un polluelo extraterrestre a ser una preciosa gallina depredador que _caga_ huevos de chocolate –los de oro vendrían después- Aunque no lo admitieras eras lo bastante atractivo como para voltear algunas cabezas –de todo los géneros, uno que otro perrito te vio con ojitos destellantes- y a ti, a ti eso te molestaba. Los Aliens decidieron hacerte irresistible para la humanidad. Pero tú solo querías matarlos a todos con tu _rasho_ láser.

Intentaste jugar soccer, pero eras un fracaso. Te viste mejor siendo el estratega y por poco tu equipo califica para el torneo nacional, pero no, a esos niños ricos solo les importa una cosa: el dinero –mentira es el sexo.

En fin. A tus 20 años no hacías nada particular más que ir la Univerisdad y volver a tu departamento. –Ubicado cerca de la escuela- fumabas como chimenea en cena de navidad y te acostabas con tan solo un par de pastillas para dormir –mentira, eras adicto a esas cosas. Tus notas eran perfectas al igual que tu inmaculada virginidad. Comenzabas a sospechas que eras asexuado o sólo confirmabas tu teoría de que eras una clase de alien raro que se reproducía por medio de mitosis. Quizá eras un gremlim y necesitaban mojarte para que te reprodujeras mágicamente.

Dicen que la felicidad se manifiesta de mil y un formas.

Pero para ti eran los números. Malditas prostitutas que desean ser violadas con leyes y estatutos. Un día estás sentado en una de las tantísimas mesas en la parte exterior de tu facultad. Con una migraña nivel Dios –amo y señor del universo- y un cigarro en la mano, cubierto por la capucha de tu sudadera. Resuelves algunas estadísticas de la clase de "Encomia del usuario" junto con el reducido grupo de tres personas que son dignas de ser tus amigos. Incluso tienes las gafas rojas ridículas de uno de ellos. Te molesta la luz, te molesta el ruido, pero esas estadísticas tienen que ser terminadas de _coger _para la siguiente clase – en menos de dos horas- Así que te jodes al igual que tu migraña, si te da un derrame cerebral, no importa, al menos entregaras el trabajo que no vale más del diez por ciento de calificación.

§

—Necesitas comer algo. — Dijo la chica morena a lado del pelirrojo. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para amortiguar el dolor. Hiroto solo atinó a dejarse caer en la mesa y emitir algo como un ronroneo gutural. Disfrutando de las caricias.

—Iré a ver qué cazo por allí. — Dijo Ark, el chico que le prestó los lentes.

—Allí está el chico raro, el de la otra vez. — señaló a la distancia la morena de risos definidos.

No muy lejos de dónde ellos estaban. Un chico de cabellos verdosos recogidos en un pequeño nudo en la cabeza se paseaba arrastrando un pequeño carrito de plástico. Se detuvo en una mesa y poco después siguió su andar, vestía de una forma descuidada a como los "Administradores" solían vestir, con tan solo una playera de manga corta con rayas verticales, unas bermudas negras y un calzado deportivo muy colorido. El de cabellos azules le hizo un par de señas y se acercó hasta ellos produciendo un pequeño chirrido y provocó que Hiroto apretara los puños. Estaba maricamente sensible a los ruidos.

—¿Qué tal chicos? — Saludó animadamente el del carrito.

Y luego.

Rió.

Y Hiroto se levantó como resorte.

Malditos Aliens. Están en todas partes.

—Hoy tengo panquecillos, emparedados y acabamos de hacer pay. — sonrió con todos los dientes y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para que ellos pudieran ver sus productos.

Ryuuji Midorikawa. Estudiante de Gastronomía, al otro lado de las facultades junto a Artes y Arquitectura. Él y sus demás compañeros de carrera se dedicaban a vender lo que producían en algunos de los recesos. Por azares del destino quebró las leyes de la lógica y se metió la línea de las Ciencias Sociales aplicadas -otra vez. Entonces se vio en medio de administradores, economistas y embajadores. Odiaba eso.

Daría una vuelta, y saldría corriendo a Humanidades, allí sí que comen.

Terminó en una mesa con 3 chicos y un muerto. Un _crudo_ seguramente. Había escuchado la fama de _facilotes_ que tenían los de esas carreras, pero no, no era prejuicioso, entonces se dedicó vender.

Y el muerto revivió.

Se quitó los lentes y la capucha y recordó en algún lugar esos rasgos.

Ambos tenían la sensación de _"deja vu"_ se vieron como intentando encontrar las palabras pero Hiroto se arrepintió y volvió a ponerse la capucha.

—Tiene migraña. —dijo la chica. —Y no puede estar tomándose _Ketorolaco_ cada dos horas sin comer nada. ¡Le hará daño!

—Ryuuji— soltó de pronto. Creyendo que eso invocaría algo en sus recuerdos. Sí, recordó de pronto tres años atrás el metro y los tennis, y el chico de la risa de animal desollado. Era él con el cabello más discreto, pero con las mismas facciones finas.

—¿Se conocen?— preguntó el chiquillo que hasta entonces se había quedado callado, pequeño de cabello verde aqua y enormes ojos rojos.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó con cierta felicidad. —Eres el chico del metro, al que le robaron sus cosas.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron y él solo le encogió en su lugar.

—Sí, sí, sí.— asintió varias veces. —¿Sabes? Te pensé por mucho tiempo, no sabía en dónde estudiabas, ni dónde vivas, mucho menos tu nombre. Solo esperaba que hubieras vuelto a casa con bien.

Sí, y era encantador.

—Hiroto. — respondió de la nada. Y él se quedó con la palabra en la boca. —Me llamó Hiroto.

—¡Hola, yo soy-

—Ryuuji.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus tennis tenían tu nombre.

Entonces se sonrieron.

El chico del carrito sacó un par de cosas más y con un plumón anotó algo en la servilleta de un emparedado y lo dejó en la mesa. Se fue sin agregar nada, se despidió y no cobro, dejándoles un pequeño panquecillo a cada uno y a Hiroto el alimento envuelto en la servilleta. Su cenicienta se estaba yendo por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento y no creo que dejara caer un panquecillo con su número. ¿O sí?

Todos vieron el emparedado y se acercaron a leer.

"_Me debes un unos tennis y una cita, Ryuuji Midorikawa"_ seguido de su número de móvil.

Entonces. Todos observaron a Hiroto, quien para entonces ya estaba más rojo que un tomate. Se puso las gafas y comió en silencio escuchando la burla de sus amigos. Al demonio el trabajo, quizá no sacaría la nota completa, pero al menos, tendría una cita con ese chico. Mentira: Dejaría de ser virgen para final del mes. Se sonrió como idiota, aunque la migraña lo estuviera matando.

Quien dijo que la felicidad no venía en forma de panquecillo. Estaba muy equivocado.

Sólo había una explicación para esto: Aliens.

* * *

**Notas— **Aliens. Sólo lo puedo explicar de esa manera y así acabamos la segunda estación. Ellos son de mis parejas favoritas, quizá esperé mucho de la pareja y por eso no estoy feliz con el resultado. La verdad no tengo mucho que agregar. Se agracen mucho los comentarios y los mensajes. No aseguró quien será la siguiente pareja, lo dejaremos a la suerte.

**Aclarando algunas cosas: **Todos los personajes que aparecieron son los miembros de génesis. Traté de hacerlo girar al universo de Hiroto. Así que usé y no usé nombres. Igualmente me disculpo si a alguien me causa malestar que use el término "marica" de forma tan despectiva.

En fin. Gracias por leer!

**§ L**exington Rabdos **H. §**


End file.
